Memory of Flight
by YunCyn
Summary: One does not begrudge kindness. [KurenoxUotani, AUish, rated for some language]


**A/N: **This takes place after an ending where I imagined Tohru in some mysterious way, broke the curse with Uotani and Hanajima's help. As a result, both girls finally know of the curse. Although in the end, the Juunishi managed to be free, there were still a few things that needed to be settled.

**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket belongs to its author and artist. I own nothing but the setting, the no-point plot and the frustration/anger/sadness about Kureno and Uotani.

* * *

**Memory of Flight  
**by YunCyn

* * *

It was by the koi pond in the Honda house's garden that he tried to speak to her. It was also drizzling… but neither cared.

"…Ari-"

She cut him off straight. "Don't call me that. You've no right to call me that."

He winced. There was steel and ice in her words. "…Uotani-dono."

"You're mocking me now?"

"…no. And I never have nor will I ever."

She snorted. "Never have. You've never mocked me. You sure? Funny, 'cause I seem to recall a certain male who I wanted so desperately to see and who I was so stupid to think that maybe he wanted to see me as well. Until Tohru told me what she'd done, I had no idea what that man was really thinking."

"I gotta congratulate you though. No one's ever succeeded in getting me to act so idiotic like that. No one's been this good at playing with me and my heart… like some old toy you put away after you're done."

Now she whirled around and the expression on her face stunned him.

There was none of her old fire, nothing of the flaming Uotani Arisa he had met and had lunched with.

It was as if… she was too tired to berate him, if not tired enough to offer him a bitter smile.

"Really. Congrats."

Kureno tried to reach out but his hand stopped halfway. "I-"

"Look. I've cursed and sworn and threatened to beat you into a bloody pulp in my head. I've stabbed you with an imaginary steak knife and nailed you to an imaginary stake there too. I've cried until I had to wear sunglasses so people wouldn't ask why and even when my eyes hurt and I ran out of eye drops, I still leaked tears like some damn tap. All because of you."

She shook her head.

"It's too late. Because eventually tears dry up… and none of the ones I shed back at your house were for you. I'm done, Sohma."

Kureno felt like tiny shards had seeped into his heart, cutting the skin and letting it bleed to death.

Or perhaps he was understating the whole situation.

For some reason, her tiredness was dissolving as everything started spilling out of her lips, refueling what little fire she had left.

"It's good that you're free now." She smirked bitterly. "But from what I heard, you'd been free for a long time. You just didn't take it because you were decent and kind. And you loved Akito. Sorry if I sound like a real villain but you're a jerk for that."

Uotani felt the tears she didn't know she had left suddenly rise and it made her even angrier.

"You know what, you're not just a jerk. You're a complete and total bastard for doing this to me. To Hana-chan. To Tohru. To the people who tried to help you but couldn't because we didn't and wouldn't begrudge kindness. I never claimed to be a nice person, Kureno. I never said I was like Tohru or you or any of those kind people I've met in my life."

The increasing rain couldn't drown out her frustration… or disguise her tears.

"I'm the most selfish human being I can think of! And this is my retribution for being who I am – damn selfish! Because I wanted to be the one you'd stay with! Because I wanted to be the one you didn't leave! But you and I both know that isn't me so get the hell away from me, Sohma Kureno before I kick your damn teeth IN!"

She sank to the wet ground, as if weighed down by the rain and cried, fists covering her eyes as if it'd do any good. Her loud sobs were deafened by the cracks of thunder and the pouring of the rain.

When she felt his hand on hers, she jerked away. **"GET LOST, Kureno!"**

"…I can't."

"What the hell do you mean by that!"

"Because…" Kureno gingerly tugged away her hands and lifted her face to meet his. And in her blurred vision, she could just make out the tender expression that sent something through her bruised heart. The rain soaked his tears into camouflage as he spoke while shaking, but not because of the cold rain seeping down his back.

"Because I think I want to be selfish now."

His brown eyes shone with sincerity behind a curtain of silver rain. There were two pools of regret, hurt and an earnest plea for her to forgive him.

She gritted her teeth, not about to cry and humiliate herself any more than she was doing now. Her heart twisted painfully as she made herself heard despite the rain.

"If you think I'm just going to fall for that one line and collapse into your arms like in some moronic soap opera, think again. Because I'm not as weak as you might expect. I told you: I'm done being played with."

Slapping his hand off her, she got to her feet. She just managed to take several strides to the house before she was roughly pulled back and held tightly by the shoulders, forced to stare at her captor.

Kureno's eyes weren't tender any more. They were the eyes of a wretched man, a man who knew that if he let go now, he would never grasp it again and he be damned if he make that same mistake for the second time. They burned with something that both thrilled and scared Uotani – a combination she had never gotten from just looking at this man.

"I never thought you weak… I thought you strong. Strong enough to laugh and shout… strong enough to let yourself go when it mattered… unlike me. But right now… right now I'm going to try and be strong for once… to make a choice _I want_."

"You…"

"I'm not playing, Uotani-dono. Not now, not ever. I'm finished running and hiding… because like I said," His voice trembled slightly as he cupped her face in his hands, gazing at her an intensity that made her hold her breath.

"_I want to be selfish from now on."_

His wet lips met hers in a not so gentle kiss. Her lips were chapped from her habit of not drinking enough water, he was too desperate to think of gentility and both of their lips were too slippery to get a proper grip.

But the cold, the water and the thunder didn't wipe out what his kiss meant to say.

_Please… forgive me. Please have me. _

_Please love me… as you have always done._

She pulled away shivering. His eyes searched hers for an answer.

"Bastard."

He was halfway to getting his heart squeezed in a cold grip by her tone when she smiled suddenly, beauty unmarred by their drenched conditions or the last few tears pooling at her eyes. She buried her face into his shoulder, pulling him into a firm embrace.

"_I missed you, Kureno."_

And somehow, for the first time since his curse was lifted…

He finally remembered what it was like to fly as he felt Uotani's wet hair beneath his cheek and his arms tightly surrounding her as they stood under the rain.

"_Thank you, Arisa_."

-

End.

* * *

**A/N2: **This short fic was born after reading that particular chapter where Kureno returns the DVD of Tohru's school play to her. And the worst part about it is that I could blame no one. I couldn't blame him, and for some odd reason, I partially couldn't blame Akito either. That was the last straw for me. I was so... enraged, I believe, until I actually had Hanajima nearly tear down the Sohma house to break their curse.

Because truly, Kureno and Uotani both deserve a little happiness in their lives. It's because of that chapter that I ended up refusing to read the manga anymore, and instead opted to ask a friend to call me when the whole story finally reaches a resolution. Because while Furuba is a lovely, bittersweet story, my heart and blood pressure can't take it. Anyway, thanks for your time and any constructive criticism will be welcomed. I know this is rather disjointed and... nonsensical in a way. But I wanted to get it out nonetheless. Thanks again for your patience.


End file.
